danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Taichi Fujisaki
|height = 176 cm (5'8") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 80 cm (31") |blood_type = AB |likes = • Laptops • His child |dislikes = • Snakes • Frogs |participated = Demon Hunting |demon name = Taichinchin タイチンチン |hunting grounds = Towa Tower |status = UnknownTaichi may not be dead, as his body (along with the laptop) is gone when Komaru and Toko return to Towa Tower's ground floor in Chapter 3, unlike how most corpses are not moved in the game. Also, a note that he has written is in his place, explaining how he will not die until he has confirmed his wife and child's safety. |fate = • Captured by Junko Enoshima as a captive of Chihiro Fujisaki • Became a Hit List Target in Demon Hunting • Status remained unknown |family = Chihiro Fujisaki (Son) Unnamed wife |game debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Mentioned) Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |game portrayal = Kōki Miyata Tony Oliver }} Taichi Fujisaki (不二咲 太市 Fujisaki Taichi), is a participant of Demon Hunting featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls due to him being the closest person to his child Chihiro Fujisaki. Because he is considered a "Demon" by the Warriors of Hope, he is given the name Taichinchin (タイチンチン). Appearance Taichi is a fair-skinned man that bears resemblance to his child. He has light brownish-blonde fluffy hair and light yellow-green eyes. He wears light gray glasses, a long-sleeved, white striped buttoned shirt, which is stained, implying that he has already been on the run for quite some time. He also wears long dark green pants and brown slip-ons. His age is approximately late-30s to 40 years old. Personality Taichi is a silent and meek man, who is great with technology, especially computers. He is highly intelligent, but he lacks physical strength and appears to be quite timid. Similarly to his child, he is gentle, supportive and very willing to help others. According to the Warriors of Hope, he doesn't care much for the seductive tricks they use. He is described as "frail and unreliable, yet a kind father". He loved his child and wife very much. In his note, Taichi describes his desire to escape Towa city so he can find his wife and child. He explains that he must do his job as a father and husband, make sure his family is okay and give them a life they deserve. In the end, his last regret is not being able to see his child for one last time. History Prior to The Tragedy Taichi raised Chihiro to be a great computer expert like himself, and after Chihiro was sent off to Hope's Peak Academy, Taichi continued his normal life. During The Tragedy Taichi was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope. After becoming a Target, he went into hiding as the Monokuma Kids and Monokumas were after him. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' Chapter 2 - Legend of a Revolution Taichi is found by Komaru and Toko in the fourth floor of Towa Tower while he was busy with his laptop (which he picked at the city's electronics store), in an attempt to find a way to remove his wristband. He accidentally surprised Toko, making her fall off the stairs. When the situation calmed down, Taichi confessed that he was hiding from the kids. After finding out that Komaru is a Target as well, he felt sorry and apologized to her because he can't program something to remove the wristband sooner and they can't be saved as long as they had their wristbands. Komaru denied it because they would contact the Future Foundation for help. Komaru explained her goal to Taichi, and he understood and knew that the elevator wouldn't move. When Komaru said it needed a specific card, he couldn't really talk freely about it. He wanted to offer his help to move the elevator since he was an architect of security system programs in the place, but he's reluctant because there's no way Komaru and Toko would want help from a stranger. After Komaru insisted him, he agreed to help them. After reaching the elevator, Taichi found out that the elevator had the newest security system. When he just barely started to hack the system, Junk Monokumas appeared, forcing Komaru and Toko to cover the man until he finished his task. After the Monokumas were defeated, Taichi successfully functioned the elevator. He was really thankful for Komaru and Toko because he finally started to see a ray of hope - if the connection is good, the Future Foundation would come to aid them for sure. Unfortunately, when the elevator opened, a Beast Monokuma emerged, attacking the girls and heavily injuring Taichi's chest. After the defeat of the Monokumas, a bleeding Taichi apologized to Komaru and Toko for not being able to accompany them until they reach the top, but he was sure that the girls would be fine. He proceeded to tell them that he has a child around their age, but they got separated from the time being and his last regret is that he couldn't see his child nor do anything for his sake. Komaru and Toko were left speechless from these words. Komaru then found a handbook near Taichi's body. Inside the handbook, Komaru saw a photo of him and his child. Toko then realized that Taichi was the father of Chihiro Fujisaki, one of the participants of the Killing Game of 78th Class that didn't survive the game. Komaru mourned the man who sacrificed himself for them but quickly decided to keep moving forward, and Toko agreed. Relationships Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro is Taichi's child. Taichi was the one who taught Chihiro all he know's about technology and seemed to love him dearly. In his note, he calls Chihiro his "beautiful child". He appeared accepting of Chihiro's cross-dressing, though it's unknown if he knew his child's reasons for it. Taichi was frustrated that he was unable to do anything for Chihiro after having been separated from him and presumably would have been devastated if he knew of his death. In a Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Event with Hiyoko Saionji, Chihiro tells Hiyoko that he received a Christmas present from his father, and was embarrassed that it was brought directly to the school. Hiyoko scolds Chihiro, feeling jealous of Chihiro's close relationship with his father, and tells him to go accept the gift or throw it away. Chihiro agrees to accept it and says he will go and thank his father properly. Komaru Naegi Taichi and Komaru, despite only knowing each other for a little while, seemed to get along quite well. Their relationship could be identified as the same as Chihiro and Makoto Naegi's, as both Makoto and Komaru were devastated when they died. Toko Fukawa Taichi and Toko were not seen interacting with each other besides their meeting. However, Toko did seem shocked when she discovered Chihiro and Taichi were related and was presumably devastated when she witnessed his "demise." Quotes * "Wait a sec... you're not a kid, right?" * "Ah! Don't shoot! I swear I won't hurt you guys!" * "After everything...it just had to be here. Out of everywhere on Earth, it had to be Towa to end up like this." * "I used to work in security. Well, I say security... What I actually did was architect security system programs. For someone like me, this place was truly something special." *"My family used to think I was pretty unreliable too..." * "Before we go any further, I really need to thank you guys. Thanks to you two girls, I'm finally starting to see hope. If the connection works well, I'm sure Future Foundation will come to us immediately. And when that happens, we're saved! We're finally saved! We should even be able to see our families again! It's gonna be alright, just a little bit more! Let's keep it up and-" *"I-I'm sorry, it's just as I thought... I really am unreliable... I... I didn't mean to make you guys go it alone... B-But you guys will be fine! No need to worry, you'll be saved for sure! I'm glad I could... at least be a little help to you guys..." *"I have a child, y'know... You guys are all around the same age... But we got separated, and... A-And all this time, I couldn't do anything... I... I wasn't able to see... Just one last time... That's my only regret..." Trivia *"Taichi" (太市) is composed of the kanji 太 - meaning "plump" (as well as "well" or "healthy", figuratively) and 市 - which means "market" of "city". The name as a whole could therefore mean something along the lines of "prosperous city" or "prosperous market". *"Fujisaki" (不二咲) means "two blossoms not yet bloomed". *Taichi has experience in a job that was somehow related to security. *In the original Japanese dub of the game, Taichi shares his voice actor with Chihiro (as well as Alter Ego, consequently). *The laptop Taichi had allowed Komaru to use to talk with her brother, just like the laptop Chihiro had housed Alter Ego in, ultimately helped the students escape. *Taichi's "Demon name" is derived from a combination of his given name and the word ちんちん chinchin, which is a children's term for "penis" - making the name quite offensive. **Ironically, the name also indirectly refers to Chihiro's circumstances in a mocking fashion. **''Tai'' (大) means "big", making his full Demon name mean "big penis". References Navigation de:Taichi Fujisaki ru:Тайчи Фуджисаки pl:Taichi Fujisaki es:Taichi Fujisaki Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Status Unknown Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male